Familia
by Diosa Luna
Summary: La familia es importante y los Ainsworth lo saben muy bien, sobre todo por eses guardianes distantes y silenciosos que siempre cuidan de ellos.


**Mahou Tsukai No Yome/ The Ancient Magus' Bride**

 **.**

 **Familia**

 **.**

 _Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Kore Yamazaki._

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

El cabello rojo, los ojos verdes y una mirada llena de angustia, era como se veía una pequeña figura infantil mientras observaba el desvalijado lugar donde la tenían retenida. Estaba asustada, había sido llevada lejos de todo lo que conocía, de la gente que amaba y aunque solo habían sido unas horas para la niña era una eternidad.

—Lléveme a casa —mascullo la niña, tratando de contener su llano—. Quiero ir estar con mi mamá.

—No te preocupes —respondió el hombre que le había llevado ahí—. Los de tu especie siempre son bien cuidados, nadie paga tanto para maltratar una vida que se extinguirá rápidamente.

—¡Quiero a mi mamá! —grito la pequeña, pero fue ignorada y finalmente dejada sola.

Su captor un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con un peculiar acento extranjero, se encontraba inmensamente emocionado mientras esperaba la llegada del subastador, aunque hubiera preferido llevar su pequeño botín directamente a la subasta le habían informado de nuevas reglas y necesitaban cerciorarse del valor de la mercancía antes de llevarla a la puja.

 **.**

— _No llores_ —susurró una voz dulce a la pequeña pelirroja—. _Todo estará bien._

La infante levanto sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras observaba la figura traslucida frente a ella. Aunque los ojos bondadosos la hacían sentir mejor, que fuera un ser incorpóreo no la animaba demasiado, no la podría sacar de ahí.

—Hay un lugar para los muertos —susurró la niña con tristeza—. ¿No puedes llegar?

— _Si lo conozco_ —dijo con suavidad—. _Pero estoy muy ocupara para irme_.

—¿Ocupada? —Cuestiono la pequeña—. ¿Cómo puedes estar ocupada? ¿Qué puedes hacer sin tu cuerpo?

— _Bueno, acompaño a una persona y siempre estoy vigilando a que mi familia se encuentre sana y salva._

—Quiero ir con mi mamá —susurró la pequeña.

— _Pronto_ —suavemente dijo el espirito antes de dar una dulce caricia a la pequeña y comenzar a cantar una nana.

Aun cuando era un ser etéreo, la menor sintió la calidez de aquel gesto y entre las lágrimas de miedo sonrió al menos con la compañía que estaba a su lado. Pronto el cansancio y la canción se llevó sus fuerzas y sus ojos se cubrieron para perderse en el mundo de los sueños, la calidez del ser que le acompañaba le permitió envolverse en un aroma que le recordaba a su hogar y a su madre, así que solo soñó en estar en sus brazos nuevamente, en la calidez de su casa, con ese olor permanente a hierbas y magia.

Tan profundo fue su sueño que poco escucho el escándalo que se formó fuera de la habitación, la destrucción del inmobiliario, el ataque a su secuestrador, la puerta hecha pedazos o el suave tacto de quien la recogió del sucio suelo para llevarla en brazos y bajo un sello mágico desaparecer del lugar, nada de eso fue percibido por la pequeña que en ese momento soñaba con las montañas lejanas, con los dragones amables y las flores brillantes.

Unos minutos más tarde tras la invasión un hombre de oscuros cabellos apareció. Observo la destrucción total del lugar era peor que si un ciclón hubiera pasado; camino entre los escombros hasta encontrar al hombre con quien se entrevistaría, su estado era turbador y seguramente no sobreviviría, lo habían dejado agonizando a propósito, una muy clara advertencia.

Seth suspiro al ver tal caos, reconocía la marca mágica de tal destrucción y se alegraba que en los últimos años la casa de subastas fuera más... prudente, con la adquisición de algunos de sus productos a la venta, principalmente Slay vegas.

Con un largo suspiro, Seth abandono el lugar, no había nada ahí que pudiera interesarle y lo último que necesitaba era que se le involucrara en un secuestro o un asesinato.

 **.**

La casa Ainsworth se había ampliado en los últimos años, con tres hermanos que gustaban de estar juntos pero al tiempo deseaban su propio espacio. Por lo que dos casas distantes y al tiempo circundantes rodeaban lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de un ermitaño mago.

La noche estaba avisando su llegada con los colores cobrizos del atardecer, tiempo en que una imponente figura de grandes cuernos salía detrás del frondoso y mágico bosque, en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño tesoro.

—¡Elisa! —grito una mujer mientras corría hacia el hombre que salía de las sombras.

El pequeño cuerpo infantil fue trasferido pronto a la madre angustiada quien abrazo el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija, al tiempo que se abrazaba de la imponente figura masculina.

—Gracias —dijo la madre mientras aspiraba el aroma masculino de su salvador que acariciaba sus cabellos rojos.

—Se parece mucho a ella —sentencio antes de alejarse—, deben cuidarse —se despido antes de tomar camino hacia la oscuridad. La pelirroja de ojos amarillos pudo distinguir una figura pequeña que le acompañaba y tomaba de la mano. Una calidez inundo su corazón.

—Gracias papá y mamá —dijo la pelirroja antes de volver a casa donde Silky les esperaba con ansias.

 **.**

Tras el fracaso de su entrevista, Seth había regresado a la cede de la casa de subastas para hacer el papeleo correspondiente y un detallado reporte sobre la importancia de revisar previamente ciertas mercancías.

—Seth, volviste pronto —llamo un compañero—. ¿Qué tal la mercancía? ¿Se concretó la subasta?

—Para nada —dijo el hombre de oscuros cabellos. Con los años el cabello largo había sido recortado, pero gracias a la magia en su sangre la juventud aun no le había abandonado—. Al contrario, cometio la imprudencia de tomar un niño de la familia Ainsworth.

—¿Qué? —se alarmo el compañero—, tal vez no se ha dado suficiente información sobre los requisitos para subastar a esa clase de magos.

El subastador solo asintió. Todo fue unos años atrás, cuando uno de sus compañeros acepto la venta de una niña de unos diez años, Seth la encontró terriblemente familiar con ese cabello rojo, aunque la complexión y los ojos eran muy diferentes. Cuando la puja había comenzado todo el lugar se convirtió en un área de desastre.

En el mundo de la magia Elías Ainsworth era muy reconocido por su increíble capacidad, pero llegar a un lugar protegido e inhabilitado de magia, destruyendo y asesinado a poderosos magos y hechiceros era algo que no estaba previsto, era un acto suicida pero lo había conseguido. Claro no podía presentarse ningún cargo o represalia, la niña ofertada era su sangre y carne, la habían sustraído sin los permisos adecuados, siquiera de la propia niña, un rescate aparatoso que solo demostró el poder de un hombre que ya era temido.

Aquella experiencia había llevado a la casa de subastas a ser más crítico con algunas ventas, por ejemplo los seres mágicos tendrían que tener una edad suficiente para aceptar venderse a sí mismos o bien ser entregado por un familiar directo como un progenitor, nadie quería que se repitiera un ataque de un furibundo padre.

Y el caos que nuevamente encontró en esa cita fallida tenía la firma de aquella familia, posiblemente a estos tiempos donde los hijos ya eran adultos, apostaba más por un nieto que podría haber sido víctima de algún ignorante ambicioso. Aunque entendía muy bien porque esos pequeños pelirrojos llamaban tanto la atención, niños que destilaban magia pura, la perfecta combinación de un humano y un fae, muchos pagarían billones por uno de ellos pero el dinero no movía a esa familia, una pena.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Espero que hayan notado que pesé al desorden cronológico, todas están unidas en el mismo mundo. Muchas gracias a quienes leen estas pequeñas historias,


End file.
